Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a tailgate inner handle assembly, and more particularly, to a tailgate inner handle assembly having a grip portion configured to automatically move to a first position when a tailgate is opened, thus allowing a user who is short to simply grasp the grip portion when the user intends to close the tailgate, and a method of moving a grip member of the same.
Description of Related Art
A loading space for loading articles is provided at a rear side of a vehicle such as a sport utility vehicle (SUV) or a multi-purpose vehicle (MPV), and an opening of the loading space may be opened and closed by a tailgate.
The tailgate is installed to pivot from an upper end of a rear side of a vehicle to circumscribe a horizontal axis, and an inner handle assembly is installed in a lower end of the tailgate in order to easily close the tailgate.
The inner handle assembly has various structures such as a trim integrated type, a panel insertion type, and a grip type, and may be selectively applied according to types of vehicles or specifications of vehicles.
However, with the tailgate opened, since the inner handle assembly of the tailgate is positioned to be high, a short user cannot easily grab the inner handle assembly.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.